<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рассечь воздух и взмахнуть by lumosik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196735">Рассечь воздух и взмахнуть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik'>lumosik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На это Оливер возразил: а как же твой соулмейт узнает, что он твой соулмейт, если не увидит роспись?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рассечь воздух и взмахнуть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для WTF Gryffindor 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>К появлению росписи Оливер был готов. В конце концов, у многих взрослых была роспись их соулмейтов. Мама рассказывала, что они всегда индивидуальны, имеют уникальную форму и могут проявиться в любое время. При этом мама приглушала голос и мечтательно смотрела вдаль. Оливер полагал, что она вспоминает свою молодость, и кривился, если дело доходило до романтики. Папа говорил, что на самом деле это то изображение, которую соулмейт первым нанесет на свою кожу. Да, это может быть какая-нибудь ерунда, пожимал плечами папа. Но, даже если так, магия все равно делала своё дело. «Мы же не зря волшебники, сынок».</p><p>В десять лет у Оливера появилась роспись его соулмейта. Он долго рассматривал рисунок (хотя втайне мечтал о надписи, ведь так проще найтись) на левой ладони. Вертикальная черточка и полукруг снизу. Так и не разгадав значение рисунка, Оливер обратился за помощью к родителям. Отец, как обычно, лишь развел руками, а вот мама тоже долго вглядывалась и затем удовлетворено кивнула. Оливер недоверчиво посмотрел на нее.</p><p>— Придет время, Оли, узнаешь. Совсем скоро...</p><p>В одиннадцать лет Оливер поехал в Хогвартс и попал в Гриффиндор. На радостях он перезнакомился со всеми своими будущими одноклассниками, стремясь быстрее завести друзей. Особенно ему почему-то понравился Перси. Он был рыжий и скромный. Оливер бил его по плечу, смеялся и одалживал забытые на первых же занятиях учебники. Перси лишь хмурился, назидательным тоном просил быть повежливее, но всё же благодушно всё спускал Оливеру. Впрочем, Оливер вскоре перестал задевать Перси, разве что не отказался от своего любимого занятия — жаловаться на занудного друга. </p><p>Вторым его любимым занятием стал квиддич. Пока Оливер был еще мал, он таскал Перси с собой на школьные матчи и открытые тренировки любого факультета. Оливер жадно вглядывался в маленькие точки на метлы, пытаясь распознать разные техники, вычитанные в книжках. В следующем году он обязательно собирался пройти отборочные в команду. Ведь играл же какой-то второкурсник в команде Слизерина? Значит, и он сможет.<br/>
О росписи Оливер не вспоминал, пока на уроках Чар они не стали проходить заклинание Левитации. Рассечь воздух и взмахнуть. Профессор Флитвик даже зарисовал движение палочки на доске для особо непонятливых студентов. Оливер еще минуту пялился в доску и сравнивал этот рисунок со своим на ладони. Так и есть, это оно. </p><p>Вечером он поделился с Перси своим открытием. Тот предсказуемо прочитал ему лекцию о том, что роспись соулмейта — достаточно интимная вещь и не стоит сильно распространяться на этот счет. Вот свою Перси тщательно прятал и собирался открыть не раньше, чем убедится, что перед ним его соулмейт. На это Оливер возразил: а как же твой соулмейт узнает, что он твой соулмейт, если не увидит роспись? Перси поднял указательный палец и заметил, что росписи порой бывают в неожиданных местах, и главное − не увидеть, а почувствовать свою родственную душу. Показ росписи − это, по сути, уже последний этап знакомства и подтверждение своих чувств. Изначально следует полагаться на магию. Перси пообещал Оливеру подборку литературы по вопросам соулмейтов из библиотеки, а пока заключил, что соулмейт Оливера, наверное, еще тоже учится в Хогвартсе. И раз роспись проявилась год назад, то тот человек может быть на втором курсе. Соулмейт уже прошел программу первого года обучения Чарам. </p><p>Подборку Оливер, конечно, так и не осилил. Он еще вглядывался в студентов вокруг, особенно во второй курс. Он, наверное, очень хотел бы, чтобы это была девочка с его факультета. Достаточно милыми выглядели хаффлпаффки, а на Рейвенкло, судя по тому, что он слышал в коридорах, были какие-то зануды. Вот Перси именно такая девчонка точно бы подошла. Слизеринки же Оливера лишь отпугивали.<br/>
После недолгих размышлений Оливер вновь погрузился с головой в школьную жизнь и квиддич, разумно рассудив, что еще придет время. Он только лишь нарисовал ответ на своей ладони: два скрещенных колоска. Символ его любимой квиддичной команды — «Паддлмир Юнайтед».<br/>
В двенадцать лет Оливер не попал в команду. Его не взяли ловцом, так как там уже был Чарли, старший брат Перси. Оливер оказался мал для загонщика или вратаря, а охотник из него вышел так себе. Сидевшая на трибунах команда Слизерина каждый его промах сопровождала громким смехом. Особенно старался один громила с торчащими кривыми зубами. После того, как расстроенный Оливер вышел из раздевалки и поплелся в замок, он всё мысленно прокручивал в голове свои ошибки. И даже не заметил, как приблизился к толпе впереди. Столкновения уже было не избежать. </p><p>— Эй, смотри, куда прешь! </p><p>К нему развернулся тот самый слизеринец, в широкую спину которого моментом ранее Оливер и врезался. </p><p>— Извини, раз уж ты такой огромный, что тебя сложно обойти. — Оливер машинально огрызнулся, всё же терять было нечего.</p><p>— Я смотрю, тебе совсем мозги отшибло бладжером. Хотя нет, играешь как деревяшка, что там у тебя еще может быть. </p><p>— Точно, Маркус. — Компания расхохоталась, а Оливер растеряно посмотрел на своего обидчика. </p><p>— Что, прости? Я играю, как Вуд? Ну да, это моя фамилия, не знал, что ты знаком с нашей семейной техникой. Если честно никто больше в моей семье не играет в квиддич.</p><p>Оливер понял, что сказал лишнего, и мгновенно захлопнул рот. </p><p>— Вуд, говоришь? — слизеринец задумчиво посмотрел на его. — Тогда будешь Вудилой, малявка. И чтобы больше не попадался на моём пути.<br/>
Слизеринец еще раз угрожающе зыркнул на него и ушел вместе с остальными. Так Оливер Вуд познакомился с Маркусом Флинтом. </p><p>Следующие пять лет его жизни пролетели как ловец на новенькой модели метлы. Оливер вставал на рассвете, мчался на тренировку (его все же приняли вратарем на третьем курсе), принимал душ и завтракал овсянкой. Затем слушал нудные лекции сначала от преподавателей, после от Перси, пытаясь списать у него домашнюю работу по вечерам. Но, став капитаном, чаще всего он снова гнал на поле, с командой или же самостоятельно. Как он спал, он уже не помнил. Главное, что были силы, несмотря на недосыпы. </p><p>По выходным Оливера пытались отвлечь близнецы Уизли, его новые загонщики. Но гордый своим капитанством Вуд уже не подавался на провокации, отмахивался от них и садился рисовать очередные схемы.<br/>
На каникулах родители стали настойчивее интересоваться соулмейтом, девушкой, друзьями. Оливер, который совсем не задумывался о таких вещах, отвлек их рассказами о новом гриффиндорском ловце — знаменитом Гарри Поттере. Отец восторженно крякнул, а мама только покачала головой и внимательно посмотрела на сына. Тот лишь пожал плечами и продолжил увлеченно вещать о квиддиче, не забывая ругать через слово Флинта. </p><p>Маркус Флинт стал еще одной константой в его жизни, и Оливер не стремился это отрицать. В конце концов, синяки на теле тому подтверждение. То его припрут к стене, то ограничатся лишь злобным взглядом издалека. А иногда их перепалки и драки слышала, наверное, вся школа. Причин для обоюдной ненависти было не так много — разные факультеты, да капитанство в соперничающих командах. И все же Оливер привык считать Флинта своим врагом и наблюдать каждый день. Тот пребывал рядом даже в самые радостные моменты его жизни. Когда Оливер впервые тренировался на новой метле, Маркус сидел на трибунах и усиленным Сонорусом голосом едко комментировал происходящее. Когда Оливер шел счастливый из подземелий, держа в руках одобренное Снейпом эссе, Маркус вывернул навстречу и, казалось, смутился, увидев широкую улыбку Оливера. На мгновение затормозив, он лишь ускорился и на ходу сильно толкнул Оливера плечом и заставил его выронить пергамент. Когда Оливер, наконец, выиграл школьный кубок и расплакался на глазах у всех, Маркус поймал его взгляд и заговорщически подмигнул. Оливер вздрогнул. </p><p>То, что Флинт в его голове давно стал Маркусом, Оливер осознал лишь ночью после празднования победы.<br/>
Близнецам все же удалось споить своего уже бывшего капитана, а тот, повинуясь остаткам своего гриффиндорского благородства, сам вызвался идти на кухню за дополнительными припасами. Все же выпускнику бродить по тёмным коридорам безопаснее и простительней. Но, как оказалось, только не Оливеру Вуду.</p><p>Он не успел дойти до кухни, когда его грубо схватили за локоть и затащили в ближайшую нишу, уткнув носом в сырой камень. Оливер услышал знакомое сопение и напряг мышцы. Если Маркус будет бить, то надо как-то умудриться вывернуться из захвата и сделать подсечку. Пару раз такой прием с ним уже срабатывал. </p><p>Однако тот не спешил наносить очередные увечья. Маркус лишь прижался к нему, а в нише стало еще теснее и слишком душно. Оливер рвано выдохнул, когда тот наклонился к его шее и невесомо провёл по ней губами, слегка касаясь языком.</p><p>Оливер прикусил губу, стараясь избежать лишних стонов. Не хватало тут ещё расплыться перед слизеринцем, хотя было крайне приятно. Тем временем Маркус уже подобрался к его уху и горячо прошептал: </p><p>— Увидимся на отборочных, Вудила. </p><p>Внезапно стало холодно: Маркус отступил назад и поспешил скрыться в темноте. Оливер разочарованно выдохнул, прижавшись лбом к отрезвляющей своей сыростью кладке стены. Он сжал полувставший член и понял, что с этим пора что-то делать. </p><p>На отборочных Маркус не появился. Не то чтобы Оливер ожидал его увидеть в охотниках «Паддлмир Юнайтед», но в «Сороки» же мог прийти? Сам Оливер, конечно же, прошёл в «Юнайтед». Запасной вратарь с неплохими шансами на скорый карьерный рост. К «Сорокам» он ходил исключительно как зритель, и то тайный, ибо отборочные в профессиональную лигу — всё же не балет. Просто так никого не пускают.<br/>
Оливер договорился, сумел, пришёл, промаявшись весь день. Отчего-то дико не хватало Маркуса. Хотя бы в поле зрения. Он не видел его с самого проведения Чемпионата мира по квиддичу. И тогда видел лишь издалека — незадолго до появления Пожирателей. А потом Маркус пропал.<br/>
Конечно, Оливер что-то подозревал, но не винил, просто не верил. Он знал — Маркус пропал, его рядом больше нет. </p><p>И, наверное, было бы безумием кидаться его искать, но Оливер был не совсем безумцем, а ещё не таким дураком, как привыкли считать окружающие. Если Маркус пропал, то это его личное дело. Строптивый слизеринец. Оливер усмехнулся: они друг друга стоили. По крайней мере, ему нравилось так думать.</p><p>И стал жить дальше, доказывая самому себе и Маркусу, что он взрослый парень. Все так же встречался с Перси, только по вечерам в понедельник (по выходным обычно были игры) и слушал его нудные рассуждения о величии Министерства. Ездил к родителям по праздникам и пожимал плечами на расспросы о поиске соулмейта. Ну, с кем ему и, главное, когда встречаться? О паре ночей в маггловском Лондоне он благополучно умолчал. Ничего ведь особенного, этакая проверка путем хождения по борделям. Он никогда не оставался с теми парнями. </p><p>Играл в квиддич и тренировался до потери пульса. Все, как и всегда. Только без Маркуса. </p><p>А потом в его привычную жизнь ворвалась война.<br/>
В Орден его уговорили вступить близнецы. Почти сразу же после признания возрождения Темного Лорда. У Оливера не было причин не доверять Поттеру, но, наверное, он внутренне сопротивлялся из-за Маркуса. Неужели он где-то там, на той стороне?</p><p>Когда Оливер ушел из команды, патрули и рейды стали привычным делом. Их не держали, так сказать, на передовой, но подстраховка всегда должна была быть. Оливер старался быть ближе к дому, все же его мать была полукровкой. </p><p>Больше он с Перси не встречался, Министерство изменилось, как и его друг. </p><p>Все константы жизни вдруг пропали. Год очень странной жизни. Без мамы, Перси, квиддича и Маркуса. Оливер должен был бы разозлиться на Лорда, чиновников, почившего Дамблдора, что не защитил, словно он все ещё в Хогвартсе и главная проблема — как выиграть кубок школы. Но он винил Маркуса. С его исчезновением жизнь Оливера стала рушиться, и даже метка соулмейта побледнела.</p><p>В двадцать два Оливер сражался за Хогвартс. И было в этом что-то привычное: метла, ветер, свистящий в ушах, шпили башен, азарт и голос Ли Джордана. Правда, орал он уже совсем другое. Например: «Пригнись» и «Ступефай». Вуд и ещё несколько человек не смогли долго помогать с воздуха, в какой-то момент пришлось вернуться на землю. Для Оливера — во всех смыслах, ведь опасность угрожала отовсюду. Уже позже, помогая с трупами, он растерянно, почти механически, выполнял все указания. Он знал, что что-то идёт не так, такого просто не может быть. Здесь, в его школе. Оливер поглядывал в сторону леса и думал: неужели той стороне, тем, кто так же в детстве истоптал ступени замка, приятно то, что сейчас творилось? </p><p>Начался второй раунд. Сначала Гарри исчез, потом вернулся. «Неплохо, Поттер», — по привычке подумал Оливер. Ему понравилась эта стратегия. Как-то они разыгрывали ее на тренировках: исчезать из поля зрения другого ловца, чтобы он, занятый поиском снитча, не сел тебе на хвост.<br/>
Но предаваться воспоминаниям было некогда. Снова понеслись красные и зелёные всполохи вокруг, на этот раз куда более опасные. В какой-то момент Оливер замер, почувствовав головокружение. Всего было слишком много. Его резко и грубо оттолкнули с пути отрикошетившего смертельного заклятия. За спиной ахнул Джордан, а Оливер смотрел на Маркуса, который, скинув капюшон, рьяно загонял какого-то оборотня в угол, отгоняя его подальше и защищая самого Оливера.</p><p>В центре Зала вскрикнули, но он не отводил взгляда от Маркуса, боясь, что тот исчезнет. </p><p>Маркус бросил лишь взгляд в его сторону, но дальше вместе с остальными напряженно наблюдал за происходящим в центре. Ли помог Оливеру подняться, и теперь они все смотрели на кружащих друг против друга Гарри и Темного Лорда. Маркус внезапно оказался совсем близко к Оливеру, и по скрежету его зубов Оливер понял, что тот готов в любую секунду схватить его и убраться отсюда куда подальше. Оливер прикрыл глаза и покачал головой. Нельзя, сегодня все должно было решиться.<br/>
Волдеморт упал замертво, и никто толком не понял, как это произошло. И всё-таки гром победы грянул. Люди начали кричать, поздравлять друг друга. Кто-то разумный все же стал отлавливать оставшихся Пожирателей. На Оливере повисли Джордан и Кэти, и Анджелина, и даже Перси. Он хотел было подойти к Джорджу, но за все время, прошедшее после гибели Фреда, так и не смог. Ли шепнул, что позже они встретятся втроём и ещё устроят что-нибудь, обязательно.</p><p>Оливер растерянно кивнул и оглянулся, ища Маркуса, но тот ускользнул из Зала. </p><p>Он недолго думал, где его искать. Сначала Оливер все же подобрался к Поттеру и хлопнул того по плечу, радостно подмигнув, как это обычно бывало после выигранного матча. Затем он поспешил к выходу из замка.<br/>
Маркус быстро нашелся на квиддичном стадионе, точнее, рядом с полыхающими башнями, и пытался их потушить. Оливер приблизился и направил из палочки мощную струю воды на соседнюю от Маркуса башню. Так вместе они довольно быстро обошли весь стадион. Зрелище все равно было жалким. Особенно если смотреть с центра поля: трава газона, на которую частично перекинулся огонь, была безнадежно испорчена. На ней чёрными пятнами выделялись обломки трибун. Конечно, восстановить стадион было проще, чем замок, но сердце Оливера все равно сжималось от подобного вида. </p><p>Он не выдержал и, развернувшись, со всего размаха ударил Маркуса прямо в лицо. А тот будто бы и не думал уворачиваться или как-то защищаться. «Хотя мог бы», — мелькнуло на краю сознания у Оливера. — «Его реакция не хуже моей». </p><p>Маркус сплюнул в сторону кровь, расхохотался и внезапно схватил в охапку Оливера, закружив его. </p><p>— Как был Вудила, так им и остался, — зашептал он ему и повалил прямо на землю.</p><p>И тут Оливер расслабился. Все напряжение битвы, войны, последних тревожных лет исчезло, испарилось, зато вернулась константа, его постоянная. Пазл сложился. </p><p>У него в голове крутилось столько вопросов: «Где ты был?», «Почему ты ушел?», «Как ты мог?», «Думаешь, мы ещё сможем жить, как прежде?». Оливер был готов за руку потащить Маркуса в «Сороки» или любую другую команду. Если и защищать вновь кольца, то от Маркуса. Но вместо этого он лег рядом на спину и повернул к нему голову: </p><p>— Это же ты, да?</p><p>Маркус ухмыльнулся и показал свою левую ладонь. На ней чётко прорисовывались скрещенные колоски. Оливер медленно, словно в тумане, поднял свою руку и посмотрел на теперь уже снова четкие линии. Маркус первый взял его за руку, перекрестив пальцы. Левая ладонь к левой. Метка к метке. Оливеру осталось лишь блаженно выдохнуть. Ещё никогда он не был счастливее, чем в этот момент. </p><p>— Так, значит, Левиоса? — Оливеру пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы продолжить разговор.</p><p>— Подумал, что это символично. — Флинт старательно смотрел наверх, в ночное небо, но только не на Оливера. — Невесомость, полет, ну, знаешь...</p><p>— Значит, я со своим «Юнайтед» слишком банален и очевиден, — притворно пожаловался Оливер. </p><p>Рядом послышался смешок.</p><p>— Не заставляй меня говорить, что я просто не мог запомнить движение палочки. </p><p>И Оливер знал, что Маркус сказал бы ему, тем более это была чистая правда. Но вместо этого он свободной рукой аккуратно развернул лицо Маркуса к себе.</p><p>— Я скучал, — Оливер произнес это практически с мольбой: он мучился вопросами. Скучал ли Флинт? Думал ли он о нем так же? Нужен ли ему Оливер, и будут ли они теперь вместе, ведь они же признали связь? Они должны быть вместе! Что испытывает к нему Маркус?</p><p>— Я не сбегал, Оливер, а стратегически отступил, — последние слова Маркус намеренно протянул. — Мать заговорила об Ирландии и своём здоровье ещё после Чемпионата. А я должен был ее защищать. Сам же знаешь, что кичливость древних родов — не новшество. Слушай, и троллю понятно, что Темный Лорд держал свою свиту на одном лишь страхе. Я видел это в глазах матери и отца. А я слизеринец и знаю, что такое свита из прихлебателей и страх. Но одно дело — школьная квиддичная команда, а другое...</p><p>Оливер просто прижал пальцы к его губам. Маркус не стал пожирателем, у них есть будущее, да и час назад он на глазах у свидетелей спас ему жизнь. Но все же ему хотелось сейчас услышать другое.</p><p>Маркус пристально посмотрел на него и кивнул. Невесомо поцеловав пальцы, он отвел их в сторону и прошептал: </p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>И в этих двух словах было всё.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>